After they saved her
by Sleeping-force's-inside
Summary: Athena is traumatised and Ares takes care of her. Chapter 7 online... Story Complete
1. Calming her down

I kind of have a writers-block in my first story; the one this should be a sequel to. So I write it here, with a little sum of the first so everyone knows what happened:

They found Hera (she was kidnapped…) badly wounded and Athena finds her. Athena is in some kind of big shock, trauma thing and Ares (who's secretly in love with her) takes care of her.

* * *

Athena lays in Ares' bed, still shivering after what she had seen a week ago. Her face is turned to the wall, but she doesn't see anything. Her long ebony hair hangs in front of her green eyes. Her lips are dry and her skin is raw. She has lost a lot of weight. The door at the other site of the room opens. As at the other days, Athena doesn't react, she doesn't turn. 

Ares sits down next to her. As at the other days, he turns her on her back. Her eyes are looking into his now, but she still doesn't react.

_He looks guilty, why does he looks guilty?_

His hand wanders to her mouth, he pushes two fingers into it and levers it open. Athena tries to stop him, but she's more weakened then she first assumed. With his other hand he takes a cup full of nectar and lets it slowly pour into her mouth. After she has finished the nectar he gently dries her mouth with a cloth. He pulls her up, leans her against his shoulder and starts massaging her back, shoulders and scalp.

_This is new. What is he going to do? And why is he making al those troubles for me?_

He starts to talk to her: "You know, Mom says I should keep you inside. But I say you should be outside. What do you think? Inside or Outside?" He looks down at her. He smiles gently and puts his arm beneath her legs. While lifting her up he goes on with talking: "I bet you would choose outside. And if not… Then I did bet wrong." He carries her out on the small balcony and let a small bench appear.

**(I'm not sure if gods really can do this :P)**

He lays her down on it and lays a thin blanket over her body. Athena looks up at the sky and realizes that she really has missed it, and even more; it calms her down.

"I assume that I'm right. At least you've stopped shivering. That means you're feeling better." Ares smiles gently at her.

_He's right, I'm really feeling better._

_

* * *

_

For the people who don't get it: Al _italic_ is what Athena thinks!


	2. Kiss, Kiss

Some words before it: _Italic_ is what Athena Thinks.

Underlined what Ares Thinks.

* * *

She sleeps again, but this time peaceful. Ares sits next to the bed and looks at the woman beneath the blanket. She's so beautiful. He removed a hair out of her face. Damn, why does she have to hate me like this? 

He strokes her cheek and gently kisses her cheek. She shrugs in her sleep and turns around.

"Athena…" Her name sounds beautiful. "Damn you…"

_

* * *

His lips are hard on hers. Demanding… His tongue pushes against her lips and she willingly opens them. His hands grip her hips and pull them against his. Her hands open his robes, while he just rippes hers of. He throws her on the ground and enters her. _

* * *

"No!" Athena screams into the cold night. Damn it, stupid dreams. Who is the god of dreams? She really should kick his ass. 

"Athena?" Ares appears in the door. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She nods. "Just some stupid nightmare."

"Quite one." Ares walks to the bed. "I bet they have heard you on the other side of Olymp too."

She tries to hit him, but she weak and he can grab her hand before it hits his face. In an attempt to free her hand she wricks his finger of her wrist with the other, but he pulls that one away from his face too. He forces them to the wall. His face is just an inch away from hers.

"Ares…" He pushes her body against the wall, then kisses her forcefully.

"Athena…" Her hands roam over his body. Gods, how did this start? His hands have found there way to her breasts and at the moment they want to slide in…

"What the Hades!?" Zues stands in the door. Hera looks with enormous eyes over his shoulder. Artemis almost got a heart attack. Athena and Ares? What the Hades did they mis?

"Oops…" Athena starts to blush. "Can some one tell me how this did happen?"

Ares moves away from her.

"Me too, please?"

"And every one else?"

* * *

**Flame me!!! **

**Kill me!!! **

**What have I done!?!?!?!?!? **

**I'm getting really crazy with my couples!!!! **

**HELP!!!!!! Lost my Rational Mind!!!!**


	3. Intens

Ares and Athena sit next to each other, both trying not to look in the others eyes. They had kissed and how far would if have gone if Zeus hadn't bumped in?

Zeus is raged. He never wants his little girls to get married or in love and now one of the Virgin goddesses? Outside the temple is a big commotion. Every immortal wants to check it himself. Ares and Athena. Two gods who hated each other, have kissed quite passionately??? No one really believed it, neither did Ares and Athena.

* * *

"How has this started?" Ares looks up and meets her eyes, her gorgeous green catlike eyes. "What have you done to me?"

"What I have done!?" Athena's voice cracks. "You have done this to me! You're the reason why this started!"

"What!?" Ares jumps up. "What the Hades are you talking about!? You have made me fall in love with you!"

"You crazy ass! I would prefer to die instead of making you fall in love with me!"

"Then die! Die, you stupid goddess!"

**(ah... that are Ares and Athena as we know them :P)**

There faces are just inches away of each other. A few seconds before it happens, they both realize that it will happen. There lips meet again, he pulls her close and she throws her arms around his neck. His tongue pushes against her lips, demands entrance and she can't do anything else except to give him entrance. His fingers entangle in her hair and pull her head back. His lips wander to the soft skin and start to suck. She softly groans. His other hand still pushes her body against his.

* * *

His strong arm surround her body. There lying entangled on the ground. His hand strokes her back. Her head lies in the nap of his neck.

"Damn it…" He whispers into her hair. "Why?"

"Why what?" She looks into his face.

"Why did we stop?" He pulls her up, kissing her again. "I even wasn't beneath that fucked toga of yours." His hand wanders up, cupping her breast. "Do you like this?" His thumb starts to stroke her nipple. A surprised look appears on her face. Al this is so new and… beautiful. His lips close hers. His other hand pushes her body up.

"Ares! Athena! Don't you dare!" Oops… They forgot the enraged father…


	4. Talk

Srry it took so long, but I decided that I'mnot the person for Lemon. My lemon is fing bad and because this story is rated M for Lemon I change the Rate into T

* * *

"Great…" Ares looked out of the window towards the Temple where Athena was. Zeus had separated them. "I miss her now already." He looked at the god behind hem. "Do you think he will separate us forever, Apollo?"

"If he thinks it's necesarry. Dad is furious. Because Athena is a Virgin goddess." The god of Art leaned against the wall. "But Hera told me she will try to change his mind."

Ares shrugs. "How does she wanna do that?"

"I have no clue"

* * *

"Zeus?" Hera walks up to him. "Can we have a talk?" He turns around. "Of course we can, Dear. What's wrong?"

"You know that; Ares and Athena. You can't keep them locked away. They have work to do. Who cares if they love each other?"

"I care! Damn it! She is a Virgin goddess." Zeus turned around and threw Hera against the wall. "She is supposed to KEEP her virginity!"

"I know, but there can be love without Sex, can't there?"

"There could, if it wasn't Ares! He fucks every woman he sees. As soon as I allow him to be together with Athena, he will fuck her too."

"People can change. And YOU are the biggest prove of that. Ares loves Athena, he wouldn't hurt her." Hera frees herself out of his grip. "He couldn't hurt her. You know love. And what Ares feels is true love. I asked Eros."

"Probably Afrodite told him to say that, because she wants Ares back."

"Shouldn't he have said then that it wasn't true love. Zeus, dear, you know you can't reject it anymore. They're in love. Your daughters won't remain without love forever. You know that. Persephone, Artemis, Hebe and now Athena. They all have fallen in love. And others will follow, you can't change that. Afrodite is to strong for that, you can't change Love, but you can accept it."

Zeus sinks to the floor. "I know, but how? Do you think Ares can love Athena without sex?"

Hera sinks next to him on the floor. "He loves her. A deflowering would hurt here and love doesn't allow that. He couldn't hurt her."

"Are you sure?"


	5. Don't know a name

"Why did this happen?" Athena looks at Artemis. "Why did Aphrodite do this to me!?"

"I don't know, but it was stupid of her. Zeus will kill her, even if she is Immortal." Artemis gently hugs her friend. "But I'm sure we will find something on this." Athena hugs her back. "I hope it too… But…" Artemis looks down. "But what?" Athena hides her face in Artemis' short toga. "But I think I don't want to change it."

"Really?" They both turn towards the door. Ares smiles. "The great Athena really has fallen to love. Cool, now I win at least once." Artemis rises from her seat, letting go of Athena, who remains on the ground. "What are you doing here?" she asks, "Hadn't dad separate you from Athena?" Ares smiles again and offers Athena his hand, helping her up. She looks confused too. He explains: "Hera talked to him, and after that he talked to me. If I wouldn't deflower Athena… he would allow our love." He takes Athena into his arms, kissing her neck. "What do you think, my love?" His warm breath tickles in her neck and she shivers. She wanted love for so long… "Yes…"

* * *

"Where's Athena?" Apollo looks at his sister. "She's gone, what else?" Artemis looks at her brother behind her. "And get next to me…" Apollo moves next to her. "Why that, sis? Wanna see me?"

"Yes, I don't trust men, when I'm bowed forward. You stupid subspecies always have stupid idea's…" She smiles at him. He smiles devishly back. "Really? Shall we look?" He jumps at her, throws her to ground and starts to tickle her. She tries to kick him of, but he sits on her legs.

"Get of me, Apollo!" Her laughter echoes through the small temple. "You ass, get of me!" Apollo manages to pull her arms up and while he holds her wrists above her head with one hand, he starts to tickle her even more, making her scream. Tears fall out of her eyes. "STOP! Please,… STOP!"

"What am I?" His smile has turned into a grin, his hand doesn't stop torturing her. "What am I, Artemis?"

"A ass!"

"What am I?"

Artemis' stomach starts to hurt. She could last any longer, this had to stop… "My angel brother!" After that he lets her go. She lets her breathing calm down and attack him. "An what am I?"


	6. 6 people, who don't sleep

"Come on, Athena!" Ares pulls her down the mountain, away of all the temples. But she stops and lets go of his hand. He turns around questioning. She reaches for the pin which holds her toga and opens it. The white fabric falls onto the ground, showing a thin, short tunic. She smiles at his surprised face and while picking up the fabric she said: "Surprised, Ares? But I can't run in my toga."

She puts the bundle on a branch, pulling up the fabric of her tunic. Ares gulps audible when he sees her legs. She turns around. A playful smile curls her lips up. "Something wrong? Never seen legs?" She walks towards him, suddenly using her feminine charm. For a second he doesn't move, but then he pulls her close against him. Now she is surprised, when he pulls her into a passionate kiss.

"Never been kissed?" He grins at her flushed cheeks. His hand caresses her soft hair. "Do you come now?" She nods smilingly and follows him to the foot of the mountain. Where you could her their laughter during the whole night.

* * *

Zeus lies in bed and turns towards his wife. She looks at him smiling. "I told you, dear. They will be happy like this." He smiles back, hugs her and whispers: "Once again, you were right and I was wrong… You're really the better one in this kind of situations." She laughs. Then caresses his strong arms and answers: "Maybe, but only Ares makes this kind of situations. Oh,… and our Brother and… Who else?" 

"Don't know…" He signs. "I'm bored. Let's do something fun. How about if we realize my dream? You know, the one I had before you got kidnapped?"

"By all Gods." Hera looks at him teasingly. "Do I have to?" The answer is clear when he pulls away the blanket and kisses her forcefully.

* * *

Artemis lies next to her brother, both gasping for air. After she had tickled him, he had tickled her and that had went on until they both couldn't stand it any longer. "You ass…" 

"Do you want me to start again?"

* * *

**Hope you keep reading and reviewing... **

**And keep visiting my stories...**

**And Love me forever...**

**And...**

**Eh... Let's think of a good one...**

**Oyeah, this one is good:**

**And hit me on my head, so i stop writing this nonsense...**

**Or is it noncense?**


	7. Marry me

"Mmmmmhhh..." Ares strokes her hair. "You smell wonderful, Athena. Just the way I like it." As a answer he gets a small sigh and when he rises he sees that she's asleep. Gently he lies her head on the ground, stands up and starts carrying her to his temple. On the half way up, she throws her arms around his neck and starts smiling.

"I didn't know it would be that easy to get you carrying me up the mountain." She looks up, grinning now. "We're halfway up now, you can keep carrying me for that few meters, right?" He makes a face and drops her on the ground. "Ouch!" Athena looks up frustrated. "What was that good for!?" Her leg locks around his, pulling them away and making him fall on the ground. "Did you think you could throw me away?"

"No, but I always could try, couldn't I?" Ares smiles when he gets up. "And did you think YOU could throw me at the ground?"

"I did so often, why not now too?" She smiles. "Who's first at your temple!" She jumps up and sprints up.

"That's not fair! You even aren't a little tired!" Ares follows her up the mountain, but she indeed isn't a little tired, while he is. "Athena! If there was a Goddess of being unfair it's you! Get back!" He sees her tunic disappear between the trees. "Athena!" Her brown hair shines in the soft moonlight.

* * *

She laughs when he reaches her. "Took your time, Ares?"

"No!" He closes his hands around her waist, lifting her up. "I'm taking revenge!" He kisses her, while crushing her body against the wall of his temple. "You're mine…" Her arms slide around his neck, her tongue battles his.

"Never leave me, Ares." Her soft whisper reaches his ear.

"I won't, if…" He pauses. Should he say it? "If you become my wife!"

* * *

* * *

**Finished too...**

**Sooner or Later the Third part of my Trilogy will come...**

**But untill then:**

**!!!!!!!!Read & Review!!!!!!!!**


End file.
